


Somethin' 'Bout a Woman

by thegreenwomanswalkman



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Liz and Gwen are married, We Need More Smut for this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenwomanswalkman/pseuds/thegreenwomanswalkman
Summary: She's like fire on a mountainLike some kinda heaven that's pourin' down on meShe's a child, she's a ladyShe's got everything that I could ever needYeah there's somethin' 'bout a woman and mePeter and Michelle are happily in a relationship. Peter's back from helping Scott Lang take care of some buggy supervillan and all he wants to do is his girlfriend. He gets super sappy at the end, but Michelle doesn't mind.





	Somethin' 'Bout a Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Peter are Michelle are both aged up in this fic. Only brief mention of Spider-Man. Spider-Gwen doesn't exist.
> 
> I'm sorry if the characters are OOC.

**_Well there's somethin' 'bout a woman with my T-shirt on_ **

**_Hair in her eyes and no makeup on_ **

**_Standin' there smiling with my coffee cup_ **

**_Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout a woman that's easy to love_ **

"Morning," came a sleepy voice from the edge of Peter Parker’s room. He lifted his head off the pillow to find Michelle standing in the doorway. She smiled at him and rubbed her eyes tiredly, small strands of hair falling out of her usual bun. It looked like an unruly bird’s nest instead of its usual curled perfection.

"Nice shirt," Peter joked. He watched as a beautiful blush spread over Michelle's face. She was wearing one of those Spider-Man t-shirts sold everywhere in Queens.

“Oh shut up!" she cried and jumped onto the soft bed. "You know you love me in this shirt." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I do," he said as he kissed her deeply. He twined his fingers in her hair and pulled her against him. She moaned into his mouth, making his lips curl up into a smile. He moved one hand to the back of her thigh while the other massaged her hair. They got lost amongst the praises and the whispered words of passion and love. Michelle curled up against Peter’s side afterward, a sated smile on her lips and fluttering eyelids. At least until a loud beep came from the kitchen.

Michelle jumped up before Peter could grab her again. Even though he had enhanced speed due to the radioactive spider, the brunette had certainly learned how to outsmart him instead of outrun him. She rushed out of the room and soon enough the beeping stopped. Michelle carefully came back up the stairs with a coffee cup, Peter's favorite one. It had a picture of their extended “family,” even the Avengers, on the first Christmas hosted at _their_ house.

"Here." She stood in the doorway again and held out the coffee for him. He slowly got out of bed and put on some pajama pants. He came over, took the coffee cup and gave his girlfriend a kiss.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips as he stole another kiss.

“I'm going to miss you so much!” she breathed as she pulled away. He didn’t give her a chance to say anything else before he swept in to kiss her again, making her mind blank and her body tingle.

**_Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout a woman that's a clear blue sky_ **

**_Ain't found nothin' better that'll get you high_ **

Michelle missed him almost as much as she missed being the dictator of the Decathlon team. He had gone to Berlin to visit the Avengers outpost there and to help Scott Lang with a situation involving a team of dangerous bug-related villains. He had been gone for almost four weeks now—a month— and, not only did Queens miss its favorite friendly neighborhood superhero, but Michelle missed her boyfriend. She knew she had Liz and Ned, but that was beside the point. It wasn't because she was one of those needy girlfriends who had to be around their significant other all the time, but it was strange not having him around.

Michelle groaned as she rolled over in bed. It was 2:30 in the morning, and it would take her a half an hour to get to JFK International Airport.More if there was traffic, which there usually was. She pulled on her sneakers and quickly ran a hand through her hair before grabbing her car keys from the table. She shoved her arms into her jacket and rushed to the car, the rain wetting her hair slightly as the passed from house to car. She drove to the airport and parked near the entrance. Brushing hair from her eyes, she walked toward the airport’s silver doors.

**_You're all the colors of the sun at the end of the day_ **

**_Yeah there's somethin' bout a woman makes you feel that way_ **

Michelle bit her lip as she watched the entrance to the terminals. People had been coming out for the past twenty minutes and twenty-four seconds—she hadn't been counting— but her boyfriend had yet to step out from behind the silver doors. She looked around in worry and she could already feel herself getting emotional.

Suddenly she saw unruly russet hair and she dropped the ‘Welcome Home, Peter!’ sign she had been holding to run to him, tears of happiness streaking down her cheeks. He put his bags down slowly, as if there was something fragile in them, before picking her up and spinning her around, pure pleasure on his face.

He had missed his beautiful girlfriend so much while he had been visiting Scott. He had had to leave Michelle behind because she had to finish her latest article for the Daily Bugle science section. She usually hopped between the science and literary section. Now, she was writing a yet another article on the science of superheros and was said to be the best in the field. Probably because she was dating one herself. Even though the world didn't need to know that.

“God, I missed you,” he whispered into her hair, taking in the scent of vanilla and mothballs, usually from all the time she spent in the old bookstores. He had teased her relentlessly about it when they had first become friends, but he had never realized how much he loved the smell until he couldn't wrap her in his arms anymore. All he got in response was a nod into the crook of his shoulder. She pulled away and turned back to get her sign when suddenly all the chatter of the airport stopped. She turned back around when she felt his warm hand stopping her, only to gasp as he knelt before her. He held out a box and inside was a beautiful ruby set in a silver band with little sapphires inlaid in the metal. Of course he would be a cheesy idiot and get a ring in his colors.

"MJ, we've been friends for years. As time went by feelings started growing between us. You were, at first, that weird girl who could never give me more than a scowl and the middle finger.” She scowled at him and he could hear chuckles from the crowd. “When you found out about my _internship_ , you were always there to patch me up. You tended to every bruise, cut, and scrape I had when I was off on assignments. You believed in me when I thought I’d lose everything in the war with Thanos. It was eventually because of you that I found the will to help the Avengres from my internship.” He pauses to wink at her but she only rolls her eyes. “You helped me overcome my fears, my doubts and everything I could figure out myself… which was a lot. I think that night when you got super drunk and we sang _Don’t Stop Believing_ was the night I knew you meant something to me." Small salty tears slid down her cheeks as she watched him with anticipation.

“There’s something about you that's like a clear blue sky. Sometimes there are clouds, but most of the time its sun and blue. Michelle, there is no other woman I could, or would, rather spend my life with.” He presented her with a ring, a blue sapphire with small rubies set around it. Like the colors of his suit and unconventional. Just like her. "Michelle Jones, will you marry me?" Peter asked, his eyes pleading.

Her eyes widened at his next words. Michelle listened but the whole international terminal was deathly silent, everyone holding their breath. Michelle, with tears in her eyes, knelt in front of Peter and cried into his neck as he wrapped his arms around her. "Yes! Yes!" Peter smiled and kissed her hair.

**_She's like fire on a mountain_ **

**_Like some kinda heaven that's pourin' down on me_ **

They fell into bed together, his hands exploring her body sensuously. Michelle grabbed his exploring hands and guiding them to her heart where she pulled away from the searing kiss. "You feel that?" she asked him, a small beam littering her lips, as she gazed into his eyes. His brows furrowed.

"What is it?" Peter asked and she smiled a little bit fuller to his face. He could feel her heart racing under his hand, her skin soft under his.

"It's my heart beating for you; you do this," she admitted, her face flushing. He pulled his hands out of her grip to cup her face, engaging her in another soft embrace.

"I love you," he said in between the subtle touches he was determined to invoke upon her. She moaned quietly at his words. "I’ll never stop loving you." Tears slipped down her cheeks and he cradled her head in his hands. "I love you so much," he uttered as he continued his wondrous feel of her body, having a mind to take it slow and enjoy her. He hadn't been able to do so in almost four weeks, and he wanted to enjoy it, and make it a great experience for her. He dipped his head to start a trail of soft open-mouthed kisses down her neck, showing his adoration of the tender flesh as her hands stayed clasped to his short hair. Michelle sighed as he softly kneaded her breasts. Peter's movements showed the worship and love that he was feeling. He really wanted her to feel what he was feeling, to know everything that was being said was true and serious.

His hands rubbed up and down her sides, feeling her tremble at the careful contact. His attentive palms then slipped under the hem of her flimsy shirt and warily pulled it from her body as she watched him, every motion being followed by her smoldering eyes. Peter stared into her face as she pulled him down to meet her in a sweet kiss, teasing him as he intertwined their hands before kissing the skin of her chest with a simple fact of consideration all over his features.

Michelle bit her bottom lip as his arms encircled her back and slowly unclasped the bra that was binding her breasts to their confines. He moved his hands to pull the straps of the fabric off her shoulders slightly, soundly kissing the bone of her shoulders. Michelle was held with an overwhelming feeling of love as he showered her entire body with the admiration and respect that she had always dreamed of. The same admiration and respect he had shown her on the night they had first made love.

He pulled her bra from her body and stood up to look down at her. Michelle stared back up at him before pressing her body against his, crashing her lips to his in an urgent manner. Peter pulled away smirking as she whimpered from the lack of contact. Instead of responding, he took her left breast in his mouth, twirling the nipple around slowly, sucking on the areola.

She moaned a sound of approval at the action and he couldn't help but develop a smirk at the sound. Oh, how he had missed that sound! He placed his other hand on the mirror image, greedily feeding and feeling before switching his ministrations, moving his hands to massage her butt softly before gripping.

Michelle threw her head back and could feel a dampness at her lower body. He used his hands to unbutton her jeans, while she pulled him from her chest to unbutton the shirt that was on his body, seeming to notice that he was seriously overdressed.

Getting to the final button and staring at him, while she pushed the flannel from his arms, taking time to admire his chest. Lifting her hands she ran them along the abs and softly pinched his nipples, smiling as he jumped softly.

"Couldn't resist."

He nodded as she focused on unzipping his now unbuttoned pants. He watched her with slight interest as she touched her chin before getting on her knees to pull the jeans down his legs. He stepped out of them with ease and she pushed them to the side, before admiring his clothed length, reaching to slightly touch the hardened bud of his sex, hearing him gasp in stimulation. She bit her bottom lip in wonderment and reached around to his butt, to pull the waistband of his boxers down to his ankles. He kicked the cloth away.

She took hold of his length, and he bit his tongue to keep from crying out. Michelle looked up at him, and smiled before guiding her hand up and down the part, hearing his breath quicken. She fingered the tip and examined the object as she continued her strokes, hearing him get worked up while she sped up her aid to his manhood.

He suddenly grabbed her hand and halted her actions. She looked up to him questioningly as he pulled her body up to stare her in the face, before kissing her fully.

"I wouldn't have lasted… I just wouldn't have… and I want to show you how much I've missed you… how much I love you." Michelle smiled in understanding as he pulled her own jeans whilst pulling her wet panties down with them and turning to her, before she almost sank back into the bed. Her head was spinning in bliss and she could hardly remember what life was like without him… before she had met him. She captured his lips in a kiss as he ran his hands along her folds, hearing her moan into his mouth as his tongue took her over completely, running along hers in a slow manner. She grabbed his face as his lips went from her lips to her neck and lower.

Michelle then felt him kiss her waist and she grabbed the sheets beside her. Peter kissed the area just above her moist mound, smirking against her skin as she tried to contain her enjoyment. She shut her eyes as he placed a tantalizing lick upon the top of her lower lips. She arched her back off of the bed in a frenzy, letting out a cry of agreement. He held her hips in place before placing his lips on her wetness, sucking greedily on the folds as she started to get wild under him.

"Peter, dear God…" She moaned out as he suddenly thrust his tongue into her, causing her to place her leg over his shoulder to hold him in place.

But he placed his hand on her leg before removing his head from between her legs to slide his body up to her mouth, kissing her while she placed her arms around his back. Peter pulled away as she gave him a loving look. "I love you," Peter said placing his hand behind her head, twining his fingers into her long nest of curls. She kissed him softly before closing her eyes, running her nose slightly along his.

"Then show me," Michelle whispered, as he sighed in contentment as his length pressed firmly against her. "Make love to me." And Peter obliged.

He inched into her slowly as she kept their faces close. She pressed their lips together as he pushed all the way into her, earning a soft gasp from her. He entered slowly, pacing strokes inside of her as she held him to her, legs wrapping around him and locking her ankles once more.

She was on fire, as he ran his hand down her body, as she moaned into his mouth. The adulation between them was fueling the erotic passion building in their two bodies.

Michelle pulled away and bit her lip in attempt to keep the groans and yells from reaching too much volume. She didn't want any of their neighbors to hear them. "P-P-Peter, yes." The slow drive was making her writhe in heat under him, starting her to move her own body along with his. His hips matched hers and they moved fully as one, intrigued and driven by one another's voiced approval.

Michelle breaths started to quicken and Peter leaned down to kiss her. Only finding the need to speed up a little, he found out he was right as her body began to really react and she started to sing his praises. "Right there, oh God, Peter, yes!" He sped up a little bit more, hitting her spot at a different angle.

"Jesus, Michelle." He moved within her, bearing the sound of skin slapping skin and heat, as she clutched him tightly. She could feel herself start to clench around him.

"I-I-" she started.

"Come with me, Michelle, I love you," he uttered and it was enough to send them both off the edge, and into a combining wave of an affecting orgasm. He allowed her to ride it out, before covering her mouth with his as she drawled out his name to the entire empty house.

But as erotic as that was, he kept plunging into her in an attempt to feel more… not getting enough of the wonder that was his now… the wonder that would be his forever more. Michelle ran her foot up his back, moving her hands to his neck as he started at a faster pace this time, hitting her spot with a somewhat subtle force.

She cried out in ecstasy and he placed his hands on the sides of her head as she held his shoulders, clawing mercilessly into them, allowing him to feel a pain that was pleasurable as he pounded into her.

"Shit, Peter!" Her body shook erratically, as she came upon her second orgasm of the night, before allowing him to spill himself inside of her, her name falling from his lips in a frenzy.

He collapsed on top of her as she smiled, her hair sticking to her forehead, as the scent of sweat and sex filled the room. He was trying to catch his breath, and she held his head to her face kissing him softly. Peter smirked as she buried her face in his neck, her breath hot against his skin and her lips curved up into a smile.

"I love you too," she whispered, her words true and clear, and sure to change her life but not change itself. Peter smiled and kissed her forehead softly before he felt her breath even against his neck as she fell asleep. He ran a hand through her soft hair and breathed in her familiar scent.

"I will never leave you, again," he whispered against her hair as his breathing evened and he fell asleep with his arms wrapped around his soul mate and the love of his life. Four weeks had been too long away from her, and he didn't want to do anything else without her again.

**_She's a child, she's a lady_ **

**_She's got everything that I could ever need_ **

Michelle watched as Peter spoke into the phone. She had put on a tank top and boy-shorts while he was lounging around in his boxers and a wife beater. After they had made love, they had fParker asleep for about two hours, and had just been woken up by the sound of the ringing phone. They had been sitting in his bed for almost two hours—her head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her—just watching episodes of _Mythbusters_ (his favorite) and _She’s Beautiful When She’s Angry_ (her favorite) when he had gotten a phone call. "Yeah, okay. Do you wanna meet there or come over?" She looked at him with a questioning look. He held up a finger when he saw the question on her tongue. "Okay we'll see you there."

"Peter, what's going on?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Michelle, I can't really tell you. It's a surprise." She glared at him; he knew how much she hated surprises and would pester him until he told her. "Don't glare at me like that. It ruins your pretty face."

"You and your cheesy lines. I’ll ruin your pretty face." She smiled and leaned over to give him a peck on the lips. "What should I wear?"

**_Yeah there's somethin' 'bout a woman and me_ **

He looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "I think you should wear that red dress you bought with Liz." For the second time she glared at him. Usually her style was ripped jeans, soft band t-shirts, and mismatched socks. But once, back before they were together, Liz had bought her a beautiful red dress with a plunging neckline.

“Fine, but you know I'm only doing this for you, Peter." She sighed as she got up, heading to their room to change.

Peter got up and followed her, slipping an arm around her waist and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I know."

**_Yeah there's somethin' 'bout a woman when she gets fixed up_ **

**_Slips her red dress on and her eyes light up_ **

**_I love to watch her walkin' from across the room_ **

**_Yeah there's somethin' 'bout a woman and the way she moves me_ **

**_She moves me, oh she moves me_ **

Michelle rummaged through her closet, trying to find that dress she had bought when she and Liz had gone shopping in Manhattan. Her best friend had practically begged her to get it, not letting up until she did.

She took out the dark red dress. Now, she would never admit it, but this dress had always made her feel special, like a million bucks (even though Peter made her feel like that almost every day). She smiled as she slipped the dress off the hanger and laid it out on the bed. She felt eyes on her back and she turned around, finding Peter smirking at her. She faked anger and stomped over to him.

"What's so funny, Peter Parker?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. His smiled widened as he grinned down at his smartass fiancé.

"You always say you hate dressing up, yet your eyes lit up when you took out this dress." She turned around to look at the soft fabric, and sighed. Michelle walked back over to the dress and ran her fingers over the silky, blood red fabric. Peter watched, amused as her eyes sparkled and lit up.

"Will you leave so I can change?" she asked. He smirked cockily, and walked over to her.

"It's not anything I haven't seen before," he whispered in her ear. She blushed before she turned to smack him on the shoulder with the hanger.

"Fine," she relented and went over to the dress. She slipped off her clothes and slid the dress over her body. It clung to her skin and the sweetheart neckline made her smile, reminding her of her wedding dress.

**_She's like fire on a mountain_ **

**_Like some kinda heaven that's pourin' down on me_ **

She looked over in Peter's direction only to find him not there. Then she gasped as suddenly arms wrapped around her waist and brought her back flush against his chest. "Do you like it?" she whispered, self-conscious and unsure of herself. Usually she didn’t feel the need to care about her appearance, but in cases where she dresses up, the idea of not looking good worries her. But only a little bit. They were standing in front of the full length mirror and Michelle brought her gaze to Peter's in their reflection. His eyes showed seriousness and it made her tingle all over.

"It's perfect," he whispered against her hair. She smiled and turned towards him.

"Well, Peter, you need to let me go finish getting ready. Or do you want to watch me do my hair and put on makeup too?" she teased him. He shook his head. No way did he want to watch her put on makeup. She didn't even need it.

"I don't know why you want to put any on. You look beautiful already." She smiled and leaned into the hand he had put on her cheek.

"I, like, love you, and stuff. But I really need to get ready." He smirked as she walked off, swaying her hips.

He knew she was going to be in for a _long_ night.

**_She's a child, she's a lady_ **

**_She's got everything that I could ever need_ **

**_Yeah there's somethin' 'bout a woman and me_ **

"Michelle!" someone cried from the walkway as Peter assisted her out of her faithful light blue car. Michelle had demanded they take her car because it saves more gas they arrive in style, against her protests and hatred of anything that made her look rich. Michelle looked up into the sparkly, happy eyes of her best friend Liz Allen. The brunette got out of the car and ran, or clumsily walked in the red heels Peter had forced her into, to her best friend. Gwen, Liz's wife and a detective that worked in the precinct that usually houses Spider-Man caught criminals, was holding the hands of a solemn four year old.

"Ohmigod, Michelle! You're wearing the dress!" her friend cried happily as she brought her into a tight hug. Liz had always been a huggy sort of person while Michelle had not, but she had warmed up to them after she and Liz became better friends. Michelle pulled away and smiled at her friend.

"I missed you. I missed our girls day outs," Michelle told her. Liz smiled sadly, nodding, before going back to her mega-watt smile. Liz went to embrace Peter while Michelle went over to Gwen.

"And how's Ms. Detective doing these days?" she teased. The blonde glared up at her before the child at her side giggled merrily, watching her mother and godmother at their usually friendly banter.

"I've been doing well." Michelle hadn't really known Gwen that well until she was introduced to the existence of heroes. The blonde had been fascinated and had Michelle explain everything a few times. Peter came up and greeted his friend as Liz came back over to the group to stand beside Michelle.

"And Rue… How could I forget the beautiful Rue!" Michelle asked the child. The four years old, Rue, turned piercing blue eyes onto her Aunt. Her dark mocha skin from her mother contrasted beautifully with her light eyes from her other mother.

"I'm doing great, Auntie." She beamed up at her parents’ best friend. They walked towards the restaurant and Michelle watched as Rue became distracted.

"What's on your mind, sweetie?" Michelle asked, and then smirked mischievously. "Is it a boy?" Rue blushed slightly. She had always acted older than the four year old she was.

"Auntie, boys are yucky!" she yelled at Michelle, who smirked. "I'm just scared 'cause mommy and mami are talking 'bout a new baby." Her ocean blue eyes shown with worry and Michelle knelt down in front of the small girl, getting on eye level with the child.

"Rue, just because Mommy is having another baby doesn't mean your parents will love you any less." Rue looked slightly fearful. "And if it feels like they do, you can always come to me." The brown skinned girl smiled widely and jumped into her aunt's arms.

"What did you say to her? She hasn't been her cheerful self since last week." Liz came up next to Michelle and smiled at her child. Michelle put the girl down and turned to her friend.

"Well she heard you talking about another baby." Liz looked slightly surprised. "And why didn't you tell me?!"

"I'm sorry but we're not even sure ourselves. But she must have heard us talking. I thought the door was closed!" Liz said and reprimanded herself for not checking closely. Michelle shook her head and the five headed into the fancy restaurant.

**_She moves me, she moves me, oh she moves me_ **

**_She's like fire on a mountain_ **

**_Like some kinda heaven that's pourin' down on me_ **

**_She's a child, she's a lady_ **

**_She's got everything that I could ever need_ **

**_Yeah there's somethin' 'bout a woman and me_ **

Peter had been watching his fiancé the whole night. The way she walked, the way she smirked at him, and the way she teased him by putting her hand on his knee every so often. They had rushed home and she had struggled out of the dress and into jeans and a soft t-shirt before coming back down the stairs and placing herself right in his lap. Now he was getting revenge.

They walked up the stairs until he eventually realized they were going too slow and picked her up in his arms, bridal style, carrying her to the bed. He pressed her to him, mouths fused once more against each other as her hands clasped behind his neck. Michelle fell against the bed with Peter hovering over her, hands caressing every inch of soft mocha skin they could, pushing the satin of her shirt up from her stomach as his mouth moved south from her lips. From the confines of her neck to worshiping her chest as his fingers worked her stomach.

"What is the special occasion?" she questioned breathlessly as both of his hands now were moving the shirt from her stomach, pushing the shirt up and over her breasts revealing the red lace of her bra. He looked up at her at her words before lifting his body slightly upwards off of her but, like gravity, she was lifted with him. She braced her palms behind her to keep her balanced. She cradled him in between her legs, her chocolate brown curls shielding her face, their eyes locked, passion swirling in the depths of them.

"Being in love with you, for being engaged to a wonderful woman, revenge for teasing me, for being you, oh, and for being in love with you …" he listed, counting on his fingers, a slight smile on his lips and Michelle grinned. He stopped and his eyes sparkled.

“Any other reasons, Mr. Parker?” she snarked.

“Um, it’s Tuesday…?”

"You certainly have a way with words, Spidey.” The brunette rolled her eyes. She reached up to reacquaint his mouth with hers and, in the process, pulling his shirt from his body.

It was thrown in the midst of the room and her back was now back in contact with the cushions of the mattress, hands raking against his firm chest, feeling all over the muscles that laid there. She had missed his gorgeous, to die for body while he was gone for a month… but that was in the past. His fingers were tangled in her mess of hair as they worked each other’s mouths, equal efforts being supplied. Ridding her of her own shirt, considering it was basically already off, his hands softly came in connection to the feel of her chest.

The lacy fabric of her bra still covered it, for the most part, and he made no effort to change that fact. His thumbs softly traced the silkiness feeling and tracing all over the mounds of flesh before they outlined the bra, coming upon the clasp and understanding that it was in the front. Peter had never been the smartest when it came to getting her more complex clothes off.

He popped it apart in one swift movement, her breasts spilling out to his contentment. His eyes surveyed the body parts hungrily, their perfection his obsession. She raised her arms, allowing him to remove the item completely from her body before he leaned down and slipped his tongue out to finally taste her soft skin. He licked the valley between them before proceeding to trace the roundness of her breasts never once doing what he knew she wanted him to do, occasionally licking at the actual breast but only that.

She was whining, sexually frustrated to the maximum, and he knew it.

Peter finally took the plumpness in his mouth, suckling and licking before just holding the nipple in his mouth between his teeth, knowing that it was driving her crazy. Then he let go and moved over to the other breast. Licking it and swirling his tongue around the nipple, tracing the aureola and kissing the spots after showing it attention. His hands made their way down to her stomach before he toyed with the button on her jeans.

Eyes locked to hers, captivated as she studied him with an intense gaze of pleading… of anxiety. His lips started to follow an invisible trial it seemed, kissing southward to the very hole that was her bellybutton before joining his fingers at the button of her jeans. Her hands lay above her, mysteriously bound, as she watched him with heavy breaths.

His teeth took a hold of the waist band of her jeans before he snapped the button and pulled the zipper down with ease. She sighed and he proceeded to pull the material down her legs slowly, noticing the satin material of her undergarment did in fact match her bra. He slid them slowly down her legs, torturing her sensually with the enticing touch of the fabric.

Kisses followed his fingers as he pulled and finally he made it past her feet, the jeans being discarded forgotten on the floor.

Michelle sat up once more on her elbows as he stood to his full height, now releasing himself from the top of her. She stared at him, her bangs scratching her eyelids as she marveled his body. His chiseled chest and abs being way too unnoticed with the shirts he wore all the time and the Flash suit really wasn't designed to show off his toned stomach. His dress pants hung nicely off of his hips from where in the midst of his ways the button had come undone.

His lips curved upward into a smirk and Michelle tilted her head to the side. "Are you quite finished?" he asked and she bit her lip before scooting forward to come face to face with his belly.

Her fingers danced on his waistband teasingly, making him glare down at her, before she silently pulled the jeans and his boxers down his legs with ease. Peter stepped out of the items as Michelle's hands started to roam, nails scraping over every inch of him, thumbs roaming over the sensitive skin of his before he placed his hands on her thighs, leaning down to scoop her into another kiss before falling back on top of her on the bed.

Her hands trailed up to his hairline before playing with the fine hairs sitting on his neck. Their tongues fought for control with Peter ultimately winning that battle. She ran her hands down to his butt, cupping him, squeezing and grinning through the kiss before she took a hold of his length, softly, but firm.

He pulled away from the kiss and buried his head into the soft skin of her neck as he twitched in her fingers, the soft strokes she was contributing making reactions happen. "Michelle," he whispered into her collar as she kissed the surface and shell of his ear. Her strokes speeding slightly as she fingered the tip lightly, feeling his excitement as he pulsated with want, gasping with ever gentle pump she would ensue. "Michelle, stop…" He gasped but she shook her head as if he could see her and kept her movements in steady flow before he placed his hand securely on hers and halted her actions. “I want this to be…different, MJ." He leaned up to stare into her eyes as if sharing the same feeling with her.

"Different?" she breathed and he nodded, pressing his forehead to hers softly. His eyes were showing something, wearing some kind of message but she couldn't read them, she couldn't understand what they were trying to tell her.

"I want to make love to you, Michelle Jones… I want to show you just how much you mean to me, how much I love you," he said. His voice was filled with such emotion that she knew he only saved for these special moments as his fingers went to her panties where he pulled them off of her with ease; her legs became wide and open for him. He was always trying to show her that he loved her more than meat loved salt*. She had tried to tell him many times that she knew he loved her and she was getting kind of tired of it, but it was just another Tuesday and Peter Parker loved her and they hadn’t really made anything out of the day, so why not try something different.

He rested his hands on her thighs once again, and ran his thumbs in circles as he whispered to her, "I want you to feel me, inside of you, sliding in and out of your heat.”

And with those words, he entered her swiftly but deafeningly slow, causing her to feel every inch of him as he filled her up with his thick member. It wasn't unusual to feel him going so slowly with her. Since he used his superpowers for everything else, he usually slowed down significantly when they were together intimately.

She gasped, her eyes shut tight with the overwhelming feeling of him stilled for a moment, her legs still spread to his enjoyment. Michelle knew this was where she belonged; in his arms, with him buried inside of her as they made love.

"My name on your lips as you moan and writhe under me, with the throes of passion so good, so sweet to you," he said kissing her softly as he started a steady rhythm inside of her, hands clutching tightly at her thighs.

"Peter…" she whimpered as she clenched him tightly between her walls and threw her head back at the pleasurable sensation that ran through her. He moved so sweetly, back and forth, inside and out, worshipping her body with his movements. How she had missed the adoration and love he held for her, the way he loved her slowly but making her feel everything. Even his words. He usually wasn’t very vocal in bed besides the occasional call of her name or proclamation of love. But tonight, it seemed, he had gone all out and was willing to lay his heart on the line for her.

"Then you start to work too, making me… moan and voice my own sounds of satisfaction." He gasped as he stroked her a little more fluently hard with sensuality, words making her let a low guttural moan escape her lips as her legs moved to wrap around his waist holding him in his place. He needed to stay inside of her... where he belonged.

"Oh my God…" she moaned before he took her left leg and placed it quite decoratively over his shoulder. He pounded into her with a slight more amount of force and she cried out at the cavernous contact. It sent electric shock waves up her body making her shake with pleasure.

"So wet and tight, squeezing me, milking me as I thrust myself deeper into your womanhood; my most thoughtful fantasies nothing in comparison to the feeling of the real you." He grunted at the end of the sentence, the feeling absorbing him too; she herself was faintly wondering how he was able to speak to her so coherently when she was truly at a profound lost for words.

"Yes…" she moaned, her hands clutching whatever surface they were rested on: her right intertwined with his, her left gripping the wooden headboard for dear life. He swept into her again, and again, obviously taking great patience with the way he was loving her. He was at a speed that was truly indescribable to her; she was meeting his thrusts at a leisurely pace but they were so deep, so… filling, so hard that it didn't matter.

"Then I know I'm getting to you, loving you slowly but fucking you hard; a deathly combination… set… for your ultimate satisfaction…."

"Because by this time I don't really even matter anymore; it's all about making you come, making you scream," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her nose softly. She threw her head back, sweat dripping soundlessly down her nose, with the heat radiating off of both of the bodies. He had always been good with words, but now the feelings he was evoking from her were something else. She didn't even know where he could have gotten something like this… because it definitely didn't come from a script. Her fiancé couldn’t memorize to save his life!

Then Peter took her right leg and set it in parallel with the other over his shoulder, his hands now making home on her ankles. Michelle's eyes shut tight and she arched her back into him, both of her hands took refuge on her headboard. He sped up just a notch now resulting to pounding into her heat, swiftly hitting directly into her spot and making her moan louder than she ever thought she could, abandoning all reasons of quietness. She wanted to be quiet, but with what Peter was doing to her, she couldn't.

"Oh, fuck, Peter!" She was coming undone, loosening at the strings. He faintly understood the love he held for this girl, this piece of angelic porcelain that he worshipped.

"Now, you’re getting there…obscenities coming from your lips, fuck…." he trailed off, reveling himself at the particular feeling that was coursing through him. Michelle swore worse than a sailor, but he loved the ways they spilled from her lips when she was like this. He knew when she was getting close because she let more and more obscenities spill from her lips.

"As am I, your soft ankles atop my shoulders, my hands wrapped around them tightly holding you into place, keeping you steady as you squirm under my pleasure of torture messing up your senses, the only thing on your mind…on your lips…my name."

His words were coming out in short breaths now, his breathing becoming erratic along with hers as he sped up, his own sweat pouring now, and Michelle felt herself start to get closer to heaven. She felt as if she'd never known heaven until Peter. "Shit, Michelle…this is what you do to me, I'm so caught up in you…I could stay in this spot, buried inside of your body… forever," he spoke. "This is where I belong, MJ. With you, in you, because I know I'm home." He tilted his head back, his short brown hair slick with sweat and plastered to his forehead.

"O-oh, shit…" Michelle moaned, her tone taking on a note that read of whining and she started clenching, holding his member tightly inside of her, making him groan out her name in an animalistic manner.

His pressed a kiss to her ankle. "Now, you're clenching and squeezing me, almost there, begging me to let you come ‘cause…you can't just do it…you have to ask me first." He was working her and she knew his words were true. She needed his permission-- not for most things-- but for this, she was all his to command.

"Please, Peter…I'm so fucking close…Oh, Jesus!" she cried out as he thrust his hips into hers, hitting her swiftly, pressing into her body making her reach that point, and she was holding on as he stroked into her soundlessly.

"And I continue to make love to you, continue to thrust into you carelessly…I love you, Michelle…come for me." And with those words, stars blinded her vision behind her closed eyelids as she clenched him securely, her body arching completely into him.

"Oh fuck yes, Peter…." she screamed in an absolute frenzy, coming all around him before falling backwards on the pillows, hair fanning out around her, as Peter wasn't too far behind her, spilling himself into her at the sight of her beautiful climax.

He groaned out her name, still lightly sliding into her before lowering her legs and collapsing on top of her; those same legs now cradled him, her arms coming from the headboard to wrap around his neck.

"Then, we lay…a piece of tangled body parts, sweat mingling from the both of us…my love shown, hopefully," he finished, smiling down at her with tired eyes, and she reached up to kiss him, with passion hard on her lips and he tasted it…the love on her tongue. She smiled into the kiss before pulling away breathlessly. He, himself, smiled when he felt her curl herself toward his body and fall asleep, her breath warm against his bare chest.

“I love you,” he whispered before drifting off to sleep.

**_Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout a woman that makes me still_ **

"Peter!" Michelle cried from the bathroom three weeks after their intense lovemaking session. Peter ran as fast as his super speed would allow, creating skid marks on the floor he knew Michelle was going to scold him for, thinking something had happened to her. He burst into the room holding a banana in his hand. He found her sitting on the counter smiling widely. She looked up and laughed.

"What are you holding a banana for?" she asked, still laughing. He put the yellow fruit down on the counter next to her and smirked.

"I thought someone was breaking in and that's why you yelled. Now why were you yelling?" She smiled and held out a tiny pink rod, a pregnancy test. On the little handle there was a positive.

"Peter, do you know what this means?" she asked happily.

"Yeah, it means our ‘little monster’ is coming into the world," he whispered against her lips

**_There's somethin' 'bout a woman and there always will_ **

**Author's Note:**

> * The way meat loves salt is a Jewish saying that comes from a Eastern European Cinderella-ish story (mostly the slippers and stuff like that). In it, the main character's father asks his three children to tell him how much they love him. The two oldest sisters tell him they love him more than diamonds/gold. His youngest says she loves him the way meat loves salt. He kicks her out. In the end, the father realizes she loved him the most because meat tastes bad without salt.
> 
> This is Michelle's dress, but in red instead of pink: http://ell.h-cdn.co/assets/17/26/elle-weeks-best-dressed-zendaya.jpg


End file.
